Her Beauty
by xBaltoDork
Summary: After a show Alex realizes how he feels about Gia, and when she comes to thank him he assures her of something she was slightly insecure about. Alex x Gia oneshot.


It was after another performance and Alex finished washing the paint off his fur. Everytime he did trapeze with Gia, he felt thrilled, full of energy and life, like he was flying as he took each daring leap side by side with Gia.

Gia.. He also felt another feeling, everytime he made any sort of contact with Gia. They had become extremely close in the past five months. He couldn't quite find out what that feeling was, though. He could admit he had sort of a crush on her, but, there wasn't much harm in that was there? He's had tons of girls that liked him before. And they were hot.

As soon as he saw her he was taken back a bit, he had never seen a feline as beautiful as her. Hot like the other girls mentioned before? Well no. She deserved much more respect than that. And everytime he did see her, he had to take a moment to take in her beauty.

Her personality was another thing. She was strong, and she stood up for herself, her friends, and what she believed in. Yet she could be as fragile as the finest glass.

She could also be bubbly, and fun, and the most adorable person he had ever met.

As he finished wiping the paint off of him, he finally realized it. The more he thought about her, the more he noticed... she was already always on his mind, even if in the very back. When he closed his eyes she was there.. Beautiful eyes, cute smile, and all.

"Do I... love her?" Alex mumbled very quietly, his head cluttered with emotions and thoughts.

"Alex?" Alex nearly stumbled over from being shaken out of his thoughts, but he noticed that sweet Italian accent anywhere.

He turned around and had an instant smile. There was Gia...

"Gia, I thought you were going to bed as soon as you washed off.." Alex said after that moment mentioned before..

"Well, I was... but, I couldn't sleep.. I had to come tell you thanks for tonight, I mean, I know nobody noticed but.. I had to tell you thanks."

Alex thought back to when Gia was about to fall during the trapeze act. She was swinging and couldn't reach the next spot, not by far.. If she would have fallen, she could have been seriously hurt and the show would have been ruined. Before anyone could notice he changed the routine entirely and he had jumped and grabbed her by the waist just in time, nearly falling himself.

Alex looked at her. "Gia, it was nothing... I would do anything if it meant saving you from getting hurt."

Gia's eyes shined with greatfulness. "Alex.. I..." She shook her head. "I just don't know what to say.. You are the best friend I've ever had.."

"What about the circus?" Alex couldn't help but to ask, even though he liked the sound of that.

Gia sat down on a bale of hay by the tub of water, and Alex put down the wash cloth that was stained with paint on the side of the tub to join her.

"Well, Alex.. I do love them, but.. sometimes it is hard to trust them.. When Vitaly failed, everyone grew apart out of his harshness, because of the feeling he gave us. And, we still have to piece our relationships together, if that makes sense... And even though we're basically there, I just feel like.. I could tell you anything."

Alex looked at her kindly. "Well Gia, your real friends will stick with you through the thick and thin, you know? I can't tell you how many times I've been in a tough situtation with my friends back from the zoo."

Gia looked at him. "Yes. Plus, we are circus an.."

"And circus sticks together." Alex finished her sentence and they both smiled remembering when Gia had let the group of zoo animals on the train.

"Yes. They do."

Gia looked at her reflection. "Oh my.. I should have remembered that I was trying to sleep before coming out here."

Alex noticed her fur looking puffy, sticking up a bit from here and there. But it was cute.

He looked at her and chuckled.

"Don't laugh!" She slightly laughed, half out of being embarassed and half because it was funny to her too.

"Well, I'm mainly laughing because you're not looking at your reflection right."

Gia turned around and looked at him with a skeptic look, a slight smile forming on her lips. "Hm... what do you mean?"

"You're not looking at yourself right, you see, haven't you ever realized.." He stopped before he said it, he didn't know if he should go there. _What? Are you shy all of a sudden? Don't be an idiot, Alex. It's nothing._

"Have I ever realized... what?" Gia asked him quietly. Was she thinking that he was going to say something _negative?_

_No... it's everything._ Alex took a deep breath. "Listen, haven't you ever realized how beautiful you are?"

Gia smiled, her eyes lighted up and she hugged Alex tight, taking him back but he hugged her back when she lied her head on his shoulder and quietly said, "Oh Alex... I haven't, but I'm glad you have..."

Alex knew right than that Gia was the one he had been waiting for. He has always had a reputation of being a bit of a player, but, he could never even think about anyone else with her. It was just because he never found someone as perfect as her.. That's not a crime is it? It's not that he had commitment issues, because he knew he wanted to spend his life with Gia.

He had never felt this way before, and although he wasn't ready to tell her yet, he knew that she'd be there for him and he'd certainly be there for her until he did, and no matter what, even after.

He smiled as she pulled away. "Well, I mean, who couldn't?"

"Maybe with all the paint and the lights and everything.." Gia began.

"Oh no.. Gia, you're the most beautiful cat I've ever seen. In fact, even right now, you look adorable." Not noticable under their fur, they both blushed. "I mean... um..."

Gia laughed. "I know what you mean..." She looked into his eyes and sighed. "Thank you for everything." She kissed his cheek and left, having a glance back before heading to the train.

When she left Alex felt his cheek softly and sighed. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take knowing how he felt, but it was worth it.


End file.
